


Разрушая, возведу

by eh5gg95vhii



Series: DD Joseph's divorce!au [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Кармело набивает новую татуировку, и Джозеф, разумеется, заинтересован в том, чтобы в числе первых узнать, был ли повод для подобного события.





	Разрушая, возведу

**Author's Note:**

> AU, основанное на этом [посте](https://thesoupistoohot.tumblr.com/post/163720431254/here-at-thesoupistoohot-we-believe-the-following); Кристиансены разводятся. Кармело ангендер, использует местоимение «оно».

      — Мне любопытно, — Джозеф прижался тёплой щекой к груди Кармело, на выдохе закончив фразу: — что означает твоя новая татуировка?

      — С чего ты решил, что она новая? Может, ты её просто не видел, — оно нахмурилось. Очевидно, столкнулось взглядом с фотографией близнецов, играющих на заднем дворе.

      Бурая тень от занавешенных тюлем жалюзи плавно ложилась на стекло; покрытая лаком рамка блестела от пробивающегося сквозь ткань света. Улыбки детей напоминали о Мэри — её навязчивый образ вызывал в последнее время лишь омерзение, отзывающееся покалыванием в животе. Примечательно, что после всегда накатывала обида — детская, требующая немедленной отместки, какая бывает после хорошей драки в средней школе: ты понимаешь, почему расходишься с оппоненткой под вопли директора, но жаждешь вломить сильнее. Дело не в количестве синяков — в униженной чести. Женщина не соревновалась. Потому что победила ещё _до_ появления на ринге.

      Скоро всё будет иначе. Даже раскалённый огненный диск иначе станет выкатываться из-за горизонта, иначе запоют птицы, пена морская зашепчется с береговой линией на другом языке, _мир_ сделается иным. Достаточно лишь обоюдного согласия. Красивых подписей, сложившихся в узор на коже мёртвой сосны, и встреч с детьми на выходных. И больше никаких вопросов о бедном Крише — малыш в безопасности, спит у себя в комнате, охраняемый бдительным аистом, который смотрит на него с потолка.

      Благодать.

      В комнате было тихо, партнёры только изредка шуршали одеялом, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Веласкес не любило, когда ноги в чём-то запутывались. На столе аккуратной стопкой лежали документы.

      Кристиансен поднял голову, чтобы внимательнее изучить рисунок на шее Кармело: пенис, выведенный чёрным контуром, и аккуратно пересекающая его надпись на испанском. Чуть ниже расположился потемневший засос. Бунтарский дух не утихал. Вскинув бровями, мужчина предположил, что переводится фраза чрезвычайно неприлично.

      — Такое трудно не заметить. Более того, — он игриво указал на «метку», — в этом месте я уже побывал.

      — Каков путешественник, — запустив руку в волосы любимому, Веласкес слабо ухмыльнулось и склонило голову набок. — Там написано «разрушая возведу». Мне это показалось интересным.

      — А фаллический символ? — Джозеф отринул ошибочную догадку и прикрыл глаза.

      Интересно, что скажет Мэри? _Почти_ бывшая жена обещала заглянуть завтрашним днём на пару часов, забрать остатки вещей. Обручальные кольца уже две недели как сданы в ломбард — им обоим ни к чему до конца дней своих нести эту ношу.

      «Я тебя не ненавижу», — грустно покачала головой женщина, когда разговор об измене зашёл в тупик. Её ждала другая жизнь, кардинально отличающаяся от ежедневного прозябания в барах и лжи о том, что всё в порядке. Наконец она без ядовитой злобы могла взглянуть в зеркало, сказав себе «нужно двигаться дальше». Даже попыталась помириться с Кармело, которое слишком близко к сердцу восприняло слова о себе, сказанные как-то невзначай в алкогольной коме задолго до официального планирования расторжения брака. Вышло с надрывом, однако женщина решила, что всё ещё впереди.

      Виноватой Мэри себя не чувствовала: они с Джозефом просто топтались на одном месте, пока не было принято решение поскорее разъехаться, а появление третьего лица лишь ускорило процесс. Некоторые союзы не выдерживают испытания временем. Так устроена жизнь. Дэмиен обещал помогать по мере сил.

      — На память о тех временах, когда я думало только этой частью тела, — ответило Кармело. Оно нежно отстранилось от мужчины, вставая с кровати. Ладонь Джозефа скользнула по забитым двумя ножами-бабочками шрамам на груди.

      — Всё ещё переживаешь из-за Роберта?

      — Я сумело вовремя остановиться.

      Кармело пошло с ним в тот вечер — было расстроено внезапным безразличием Кристиансена. Загадочный, недосягаемый, пропитанный резким запахом виски и жжёной травы Роберт Смолл, такой непохожий на опрятного священника, одним касанием уничтожил всю уверенность. Кусался. Руки сами тянулись к ремню. Пришедшее в одновременно сладкий восторг и леденящий ужас оно отпрянуло, на прощание бросив умоляющий взгляд — нельзя заставлять Аманду волноваться. Девочка дома совсем одна.

      С тех пор Веласкес не звонило потенциальному собутыльнику.

      Оно чувствовал себя частью чего-то значимого момент принятия решения. Обретший свободу рассудок и будоражащие его ужасы тоже, возможно, возносили себя выше самого Люцифера.

      Прости, Господи. Прости острые, горячие мечты, прости мягкие светлые волосы, прости удивительно позднюю весну, прости ночь скулящую, что так и тянет приложить к рюмке уста. Слушай, Господи, того, кто ликом светел, улыбка чья острее лезвия ножа. Руки чьи с пухлых щёк вытирают слёзы. Веласкес само падёт на колени пред ним — несущим слово, однажды узнавшим грех. Прости, Господи, что он столь красив, столь сложен, добродетелен и чист. Но забери, геенна огненная, охотника, охотник в сумерках рыщет в поисках неискушённых. Низвергни. Прости.

      Обманчивое ощущение нужды людей в случайных связях лишь временно успокаивало Кармело. Что-то вечно одёргивало от скользких дорожек, иной реальности, где любят и ждут, и возвращало в суровые будни, где оно — существо ничтожное, недостойное жизни, тленное и очень-очень несчастное. Приложиться бы к Писанию, руками бы обнять плечи в тёмном одеянии, дабы ощутить любовь…

      «Задыхаюсь, отец».

      Торжество материального било по самооценке, отчего становилось на душе как-то сухо и тревожно. Порывы творческого бреда тоже лишь на мгновение возвращали любовь к Жизни. Едва ли окончено было написание очередной композиции — мир вновь становился серым. В том состоял грех Веласкеса: страдания заполняли пустоту. Нет пустоты — нет причин беспокоиться о своём сроке годности.

      Губы Кристиансена, мягкие и тёплые, расплылись в слабой улыбке; приподнявшись на локте, он принялся рассматривать закурившую персону. Часы пробили ровно одиннадцать. Золотую паутину солнечных лучей сквозь облака гнал ветер. На полке стояли Библии.

      — Отпусти мне грех, святой отец, — персона, наклонившись, опустила свободную руку в стоящий под окном сундучок — от прикосновения к запылённым игрушкам пальцы покрылись плотной плёнкой кофейного цвета. Дым от нервной затяжки обжог горло. Месяц как дети в лагере.

      — Вернись в постель, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — мужчина выжидающе постучал пальцами по матрасу. Кармело не двигалось с места («За что совершенен?!»). — Та история в прошлом, мы же договорились. Ничего плохого не произошло.

       — Ага. Я помню.

      Похоть зашипела в углу. Отпустил. Истинно всепрощающий.

      Иной раз, когда под тяжестью пухового одеяла было невозможно даже вздохнуть, Веласкес лениво привставало с прежней резкостью в каждом движении и, проведя рукой по взъерошенным волосам лежащего рядом партнёра, сладко зевало, глядя в пустоту. Не от того, что хотелось спать, нет — оно потеряло дорогу в царство Морфея уже давно — просто потому, что кто-то когда-то приказал. Гораздо проще жить из-под палки, нежели диктовать свои условия. Джозеф был единственным спасением из плена апатичного режима. А теперь он ещё и разводится.

      Почти что свободный. Абсолютно живой. Ласковый и понимающий. В венце из лавра, в тусклом свете прикроватной лампы. Бери, что хочешь бери!

      — Ты любишь меня? — выдохнув, Веласкес облокотился на подоконник. — Только честно.

      — Разумеется люблю.

      У них осталась только Маргарита-зона. Уродливые лампы в кабинете, крупные пёстрые цветы, вплетённые в гирлянду над доской, песни Джимми Баффета. Желание вновь застрять на яхте, любоваться лазурными звёздами. Настоящий потерянный рай.

      — Давай поженимся.

      Кармело не сказало «нет». Оно знало. Готовое целовать в лоб, правильный нос, надвое разделённый ямочкой подбородок знало — не существует слова, выражающего отказ, применимого в диалоге с Джозефом. Какое счастье.

      — Придётся набивать новое тату.


End file.
